Among the stars
by Furballmews
Summary: A separate team in the mass effect universe works hard at their jobs and harder at their personal lives.


1 The situation for the galaxy is looking grim, the Reapers threaten to destroy all intelligent life in known space. The Asari refuse to help, the Krogan fight viciously along side their former enemies with hopes of making little ones in the future, Turians keep to the soldier roles they have always played and are seen much more frequently, and Salarians work without stop in their research labs looking for the next super weapons to help in the war.  
Behind closed doors unusual conversations were happening everywhere, pardons being handed out in exchange for assistance in the war effort. In one of those very rooms in the back of the Citadel sat an angry looking recruitment officer with three thick yellow files set on the table in front of him, a stiff drink sweating on a coaster and a blinking data-pad proclaiming a pardon be granted to the dark garbed female standing in the corner staring out the window. The officer cursed under his breath as he glanced over the files and back at the data-pad. "So they want you here on the Citadel..." The officer mutters, "you will be assigned a partner, because of your record, but no one will be told of your past..." he pauses and looks at the woman standing with her back to him, fully clad in recon armor, she was a killer. "Except the Commander... but your recommendation from Mr. Vakarian is very persuasive...just as long as you behave."  
She turned and cocked her head to the side, her humanoid form dark against the bright light behind her, " You think I don't know that? I'm grateful for the chance to use my skills to repay my debts."  
The officer grimaces and shakes his head. "Then, welcome to the Citadel, " he slides and envelope across the desk. "Everything you need is in there, report in tomorrow afternoon to meet your partner at the C-sec office."  
~~ The Citadel seemed peaceful for it being war time, she almost laughed at the notion. The whole place seemed strange, fake perhaps. She wandered the halls looking for her assigned room, passing dozens of Turians on the way. This was C-sec housing, she was sure her 'partners' room was near-by her own and she was sure they would have someone watching her, no matter what the officer had said. After another turn she spots her room, opens the door and retires inside.  
~~ Sylum was mad, irate even. After all he'd done for C-sec he gets slapped with the new partner no one else wants, rumors abounded about the origins of the new arrival but the only thing known for sure was that allot of strings had to be pulled and the higher ups didn't trust this recruit. So like any upset Turian would do,he headed down to Purgatory for a drink to clear his head.  
The bar was thumping, flashing lights and gyrating bodies were in all directions, but what he wanted was a dark corner. After a moment he finds one, orders a drink and slumps quietly over his drink to brood. He can hear the empty compliments drunkenly falling from the mouth of a loud human man in the booth to his left, glancing up he sees a human woman glaring at the drunkard for a moment before meeting his gaze. Her eyes are shadowed by the lighting but her skin is pale and her body small and shapely in that fleshy human way. Something in is chest tightens and he refuses to look away from her.  
The drunk gets louder, tossing his glass down, smashing it against the table near the woman. The woman breaks her gaze away from him and slides to the side just as another glass smashes, pelting the seat she'd occupied in tiny shards of silver white. She frowns at her own glass now filled with debris and stands, brushing off her tight black pants as she does. She pulls what appears to be a shoe string from her pocket as she side steps another crash of debris, this one hitting the table the drunkard occupied before flying into nearby booths. Sylum stands and grabs the woman's wrist suddenly, C-sec would be here soon. She felt delicate and he noted how short she was compared to him even in her tall boots. She turns and meets his eyes with her own anger filled gaze, her eyes unlike any humans he'd ever seen. Her head cocked to the side slowly, her anger fading to curiosity. The turian immediately feels embarrassed and averts his gaze, his voice quivers in a out of character manner, "Let me replace that drink he ruined..."  
The woman nods accent before standing on her tippy-toes and leaning into him."Thanks..." she says with a sheepish smile. "I almost did something stupid..."  
Sylum places a drink order on the panel near his table while watching C-sec coming through the front door. This night was about to be over and he didn't even have the chance to clear his thoughts, he sighs as he turns around only to notice the woman had vanished. Strike out number two for the night. As he watched C-sec close down the seating area one of the officers commented behind him, " Drink up, Tomorrow you'll just be another outcast."  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
